The Passion, And the Wanting
by Bleach Rp Society Admins
Summary: Now that the war is over, And everyone goes back to their lives, Ichigo found out Zangetsu can humanly become human whenever he wants, and it just so happens he took a visit to Urahara's to see Harribel...But why?
1. Chapter 1

First off, Me and my Partner in crime worked hard to bring you people this :'D given permission by the Creator and Admin of Bleach Society Rp. We hope that you guys love/like it.

_Gomen - Sorry_

_Gigai - Human Fake body created by Urahara_


	2. The Heat Of Passion

Unusual day as it was. The war was over, and Harribel, as well as few other espada's had surivived, she was lucky...but losing her fraccions was of great pain to her. So now, she lived in a gigai, in the human world, with Urahara, but she still held onto her former life, even lucky enough, that Ichigo had learn that all Zanpaktou's could take human forms, and walk around as such.

But to the story of this...Harribel was visited by...Zangestu...Tensa...

They were sitting with each other, in her room, why he visited her was unknown...

" Tensa-San. " Harribel smiled slightly. " Are you alright? Your...face is abit red. " she mused, Tensa could only blinked, a faint color of red appeared on his face as he looked away. Feeling bold, Harribel had narrowed her eyes, and tackled him down, pinning him...underneath. " What are you doing? " he questioned, looking up at him, her strands of blonde hair falling over her shoulders, and above his face.

" Take me…Zangetsu…" she whispered, her green eyes lowered, and she had kissing him fiercely. Tensa caught by surprised kissed her back, instincts controlling him, he had pulled away

" Hasty...aren't we? " he whispered, only to be kissed again.

Tensa closed his eyes when she kissed him, his hand rising to her neck so he could lean forward and deepen the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip teasingly and pressed against her lips. "I.. my instincts.." His other hand lowered to her waist, wrapping around her body, and he pressed himself against her.

" Mmm….let them…" she moaned, pressing up against him, she closed her eyes, arching back. She was enjoying the moment….funny thought had wondered into her mind how Ichigo would take her to screwing his weapon…at this moment, she didn't care. She remove his jacket, his shirt, kissing his neck. He let her remove his jacket, and his shirt, broking the kiss for a moment, exposing his pale chest. The second after he was already grabbing her waist again, lifting her to sit on the air, his hands holding her, and he took some steps towards a wall, moaning slightly when she kissed his neck. Human experiences..

"I can't.. let them control me completely..." He smirked, pressing her harshly against the wall, and groaning quietly when felt her hips pushed onto his. He took her shirt off with a strong tug, his head leaning forward to make a trail of kissed till her collarbone.

Caught off guard. She looked up to him, being pushed against the wall harshly to gasp for air. So she pushed against him harder. Shivering when he had remove her shirt, leaving trails of kissing to her collarbone, she reached up, grabbing his hair, tugging it with force, as she coyly lifted herself up when she had wrapped her arms around his neck, then her legs to around his waist. She had leaned her head down, and…had bit his neck.

He growled when felt her teeth on his neck, and his hands lowered to her buttocks, his mouth getting down and down through her chest, kissing her breasts gently while his hands squeezed slightly but teasingly her flesh. Tensa's pale body contrasted deeply with the caramel tone of her skin and he smiled, licking her naked nipple.

"You shouldn't.. do those.. kind of things, Harribel.." He whispered.

She shuddered, letting go as she recoiled from the surprising touch. She looked at, then away, back to then away, her face flushed. Before she closed her eyes in pleasure.

" G-Gomen..Tensa…" she moaned, she had jumped down, and kissed his neck again, this time taking him by surprised as she pushed him to the ground. Pinning underneath her, as she straddle his waist.

" But your…trapped. " she glance at him from under her blonde eyelashes, daringly, moving herself down, tugging his waist band.

He felt his lips being pulled away abruptly from her soft skin, and felt his head hitting the ground violently; a desirous smirk arose on his lips when saw Harribel on top of him, her hips on his.

"I like it." He arched his back to kiss her lips, while she was taking off his waist band. "Too slow.." He whispered, sliding his hands on her short pants and tugging them off, holding them torn in his hands for a second before throwing them to the side. He looked at her caramel skin, so lustrous.

Tensa grabbed her by the waist, lifting her body a bit, and sat more properly on the ground, getting back to her breasts while his hands ran throught her back, tickling lustfully and getting in her panties.

" Such a devil you are…." she mused.

She kissed him back only to have pull away, whispering, she was once again off guard. Nearly to him other than her underwear. She had sat down now since he had lifted her, made her sit right on the floor.

She shiver, tilting herself back to allow herself to moan.

" Tensa, your toying with me is oh so harsh. " she murmured.

She felt tickled, enjoyment…pleasure more and more by the minute. She was going to get even, seeing how he was per-coppiced with her breast, she had lowered her hand between herself, grabbing his own pant, and had rip them off with force, tossing them aside, with a smug grin.

" Oops…" she muttered, lowering her head, grabbing his hair to tug it back, and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

He snickered and ripped her panties off, pressing her onto his hardening member.

"I told you, my instincts.." He got back to her breast, licking the nipple and drawing circles of saliva. Tensa groaned when his pants where ripped off as well, and his bare skin was exposed to the cold floor. He closed his eyes a bit, feeling her tongue in his mouth and letting his explore it, sweet cave, she tasted good..

"You don't want it?" He asked, breaking off the kiss.

She had pulled away, he had tasted so good, that she craved for more, but she could hold off. Shivering as she felt his harden member, boy, did she struggle to keep calm. She had done this before, with other...not going to name...espada's, so why did it felt different for her? she thought little of it, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. Her nipples, felt the cold and perked. She blushed, kissing him back again, only to have him break the kiss.

" I do want it...so do it... " she whispered, her hands were in his hair, as she lifted herself up slightly, and had kissed him again.

He felt her torso rubbing on his face when he lifted herself up a bit, and he placed a soft kiss on her stomach, before she tugged his hair back and kissed him once more. Tensa leaned forward, his hands on her back so she didn't hit the floor with violence, just a little harshly, and got up to her, his hands lowering through her naked body while his mouth moved quickly, sharing a searing kiss with Harribel. Tensa's hands stopped on her thighs, stroking them softly, before he started to tease her with his finger.

He smirked on the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers.

He had gotten her down to the floor, his hands on her back, but felt shortly after feeling them run all over her bare body to him. She was about to protest, when they were once again kissing each other. She shivered with delight, feeling his hand stop to her thighs and stroking them, then, did her face flushed even redder, teasing her below with his fingers, she moaned through the kissed, pushing upwards to him.

He snickered and broke the kiss, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths together. Tensa's dark hairs were framing his pale face and now falling in Harribel's face, beneath him.

"Do you.. like this?" He asked, in a husky murmur. His lips traced a way in her jawline, before getting back to her lips. She was so good, and so hot..

Zangetsu never experienced something like that before, but it seemed like his instincts knew exactly what to do.. He smiled to that thought, and thrusted a finger more deeply into her, smiling when he heard her moan.

Panting, the fresh air she welcome into her as she breathed, lips swollen from him kissing her, looking at him with a lustful glaze. She had visabily shiver under him, feeling him trace her jawline, her skin, his touch how she crave for it. His hair around her like waves of curtains.

" Y-Yes..." she moaned again, her eyes fluttering closed, arching her back, and pushing again up to him, she was feeling hot, but pressing again him, he felt cold, maybe because she was a female, and things like this...got her so..wild and burning. Feeling brave and not liking the enough of toying he was having with her, she had reached down, between his legs, grabbing his harden member, squeezing it. Lifting her head slightly, her lips near his ear

" But toying with me...isn't..a thing of mine. " she whispered.

He felt her hand on his manhood, and groaned harshly on her ear, his fingers speeding up inside her to make her see he was enjoying it. His mouth returned to hers, pressing his lips more fiercely than ever. His eyes were glassy from the desire, he had never felt like that before, the feeling was overwhelming, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.. Tensa smiled gently to her, breaking the kiss to admire her lustful expression.

"So.. Now you're trying to.. t-tease me?" He moaned again, licking her mouth.

She shuddered from his groan, right in her ear. But he had picked up his speed, causing her to cry out in pleasure, but only to muffled once he had kissed her again, moaning. His desire and lust was strong. Once he had broke the kiss again, she was panting.

" S-So..What if I'am? " she stuttered out. And her hand had started to massage him, she had lowered herself down, before she used her other hand, to wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, rolling them both over to have her on top, she had moved down slowly, before she flicked her tongue out, licking his member.

Tensa smiled, and licked her chin.

"I like it." He gasped when she wrapped herself around him, rolling over him and sitting on top. He took his fingers off when realized what she was going to do and moaned in anticipation. "H-Harribel.." He bit his lip, and a real groan came out of his lips when she licked him. That tasted so good, and his body started to burn, like if he was about to burst.

"Y-yes.. J-just like that.." He lowered his hand till her blonde hair, pushing her head against him, while he moved his hips upwards.

Harribel had slid his member into her mouth after he had pushed her head against him, she had tease his member over again and again, rolling her tongue moving her head up and down, til she pulled away, and had gotten onto him, straddling his waist, looking down at him as she held his member, and had slid it into her core. She shiver with pleasure, as she moved both hand onto his chest, he had moaned, and loud, as he slid his hands from her thighs to her waist, thrusting up as she bounced. " Tensa..." she breathed, closing her eyes as she she moved her waist again him, repeatedly, loving the feel, til he sat up, roughly thrust harder each time. She moaned his name, arching back slightly as she wrapped her arms around him, moving against him, then he had switch.

He pulled her off, causing her to pout, and flipped her over, going behind her did he pushed her upper body down, and had slid into her, grabbing her by the waist as he rammed himself into her core once again, thrusting harder, and harder. She gripped the sheet. Crying out each time, begging for more. " T-Tia. " he groaned, finally releasing himself, she too doing the very same, shuddering as he fell besides her, and she laid down next to him, her head rested against his chest, and he moved his hand, into her hair. " Stay with me?..." she whispered. Zangetsu glance down, smiling slightly. " Of course..."


End file.
